Why don't you love me without making me try?
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Will thinks he can help Kurt being more confident about himself by giving him a solo. When Kurt first insults the choice things get bad to worse.


It was good to see Kurt back to his normal, stylish self. The whole manly thing was just too odd and uncomfortable. They were chatting as usual when Will walked into the classroom. As always, they quickly finished their conversations and waited for their class to begin.

"Good evening class. Kurt, I decided to give you a solo to try out" he noticed Kurt beaming as Mercedes quickly congratulated him and Rachel looked as if she was about to argue. Will just ignored her. As Will handed the lyrics sheet to him, Kurts face immediately dropped. It was a rather strange reaction which got everyone curious. Artie, who was next to Kurt had a look at the sheet.

"Grace Kelly by Mika" he read out loud for the other students. There was a silence. Why was Kurt having trouble with his song?

"Yes, I thought it would be good for your voice range Kurt" Will started to say awkwardly. It also was to help him with his little identity crisis. When he thought of it he thought it was a good idea. Apparently not.

"And you decided to choose Mika?" Kurt finally asked, looking up. He seemed a little angry.

"What? Don't you like Mika?" Mercedes asked surprised at her best friends' attitude towards the singer. She had always seen him as a Mika fan for some reason. The other gleeks seemed to have thought the same as they all turned to look at him. Maybe he was the only non Mika fan in the room. Well, besides Puck. Kurt knew Finn secretly liked them as he constantly heard him singing songs around the house.

"He's a loser who can't sing properly and tries to make up for it with childish lyrics and being what you girls consider cute" Kurt muttered. Yes, Kurt thought Mika was cute but that didn't make Mika any good.

"But he's like, gay. Wouldn't you like gay singers?" Brittany asked.

"By that logic I should like Freddie Mercury and Jeffree Star" Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. Well, he did like Freddie but that was irrelevant.

"Besides Brittany, Mika isn't gay. I think he's bi" Tina remarked quietly. Will ignored what they were saying.

"Come on Kurt, just get into it. You're actually getting a solo. You should be happy" Mr. Schue insisted, but Kurt just continued to stare at him. It kind of made Mr. Schuester a little bit uncomfortable.

"Mr. Schue. If Kurt isn't willing to sing the song then I'm more than pleased to do it. If he doesn't like it he can't connect to it which I can" she said completely serious. That seemed to push Kurt over the edge and without any warning he started to sing.

_Do I attract you?_  
_ Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_  
_ Am I too dirty?_  
_ Am I too flirty?_  
_ Do I like what you like?_

The band took a moment to react before they started to play. Kurt got up from his seat and walked over to the centre of the room.

_I could be wholesome_  
_ I could be loathsome_  
_ I guess I'm a little bit shy_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Why don't you like me without making me try?_

_ I try to be like Grace Kelly_  
_ But all her looks were too sad_  
_ So I try a little Freddie_  
_ I've gone identity mad!_

As usual, everyone was impressed at the perfect pitch Kurt had as he got the high note. It was true, he didn't have the same sound Mika did that didn't really matter.

_I could be brown_  
_ I could be blue_  
_ I could be violet sky_  
_ I could be hurtful_  
_ I could be purple_  
_ I could be anything you like_  
_ Gotta be green_  
_ Gotta be mean_  
_ Gotta be everything more_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Why don't you walk out the door!_

There was a lot of emotion in Kurt. It wasn't very cheerful but there was anger and confusion in Kurts eyes. Will found it fascinating. Maybe Kurts little identity crisis wasn't over.

_How can I help it_  
_ How can I help it_  
_ How can I help what you think?_  
_ Hello my baby_  
_ Hello my baby_  
_ Putting my life on the brink_  
_ Why don't you like me_  
_ Why don't you like me_  
_ Why don't you like yourself?_  
_ Should I bend over?_  
_ Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

For a little bit Kurt was glaring at Finn who was getting uncomfortable. It was common knowledge that Kurt had a bit of a crush on Finn.

_I try to be like Grace Kelly_  
_ But all her looks were too sad_  
_ So I try a little Freddie_  
_ I've gone identity mad!_

_ I could be brown_  
_ I could be blue_  
_ I could be violet sky_  
_ I could be hurtful_  
_ I could be purple_  
_ I could be anything you like_  
_ Gotta be green_  
_ Gotta be mean_  
_ Gotta be everything more_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Walk out the door!_

_ Say what you want to satisfy yourself_  
_ But you only want what everybody else says you should want_

_I could be brown_  
_ I could be blue_  
_ I could be violet sky_  
_ I could be hurtful_  
_ I could be purple_  
_ I could be anything you like_  
_ Gotta be green_  
_ Gotta be mean_  
_ Gotta be everything more_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Why don't you like me?_  
_ Walk out the door!_

When Kurt finished, no one did anything. They were too scared to. Mercedes knew that if anyone tried to talk to Kurt he would yell at them. Something she had learned through her mistakes. White boy was a mess. Somehow, he had gotten his hair messy and his outfit got a little messier. He was taking deep breathes to calm himself down as he still seemed a mixture of terrified and upset. Santana was the first to clap slowly but she was the only one. Finally, Kurt closed his eyes and smiled a little. When he opened his eyes Will could see a few tears but before he could say anything,

"You know, maybe Rachel should sing this song" he remarked softly. Sitting back down on a seat away from everyone else he didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson. Will should have a talk to Kurt, but first he had to help Rachel with her song.


End file.
